Zwei Gesichter
by Keeline
Summary: Severus und Remus schließen einen Handel Lucius betreffend.. Ach ja. OOC und AU. Schulzeit der drei.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles J.K.R. 

Plot: der gehört mir...also in diesem Falle Keeline und...

Einwurf von M: ‚Mach schon, das wird jetzt gepostet'

Keeline: Aaaaargl...

M: ‚Doch' *das jetzt mal in die Hand nimmt* ‚Also zur Erklärung: Keeline will's nicht posten, aber da ich finde, daß es eine phantastische Story ist, die der Allgemeinheit nicht vorenthalten werden sollte...' *Keeline schiebt*

Keeline: Hrmpf, Knurr...Posten geh... *sich wehrt...*

M: *Keeline keine Chance läßt* ‚Würdet ihr bitte mit vielen Reviews antworten, damit Keeline weiß, daß das hier keine schwarze Loch-Idee ist, sondern eine superklasse Geschichte?' *lieb in die Runde lächelt*

Keeline: Ach ja, es ist PG-13... angedeuteter Slash... *sich geschlagen in ihr Schicksal ergiebt*

M: *grinst*

**_Zwei Gesichter_**

Lucius Handlanger hatten ihn vor der Bibliothek abgefangen und runter in die Kerker gezerrt. Dort gab es jede Menge leerstehende Räume. Er hatte Malfoys begehrliche Blicke schon länger auf sich gespürt, aber nie vermutet, dass dieser sich mit Gewallt nehmen würde, was er anders nicht haben konnte. 

Remus gehörte zu Sirius. Schon seit dem Beginn des 4ten Schuljahres. Er liebte ihn aufrichtig und Sirius brachte ihm dafür tiefe Zuneigung entgegen. Lucius hingegen wollte nur einen schnellen Fick. Was Lupin davon hielt war ihm gleichgültig. 

Mit einem verbotenen Spruch entledigten sie ihn vorübergehend seiner Kleidung und ließen ihn in einem Zimmer zurück, das nur leere Schränke und ein Bett enthielt. Remus fror und bekam Gänsehaut. Das Tuch, das er sich vom Bett gezogen hatte, war nur ein schlechter Ersatz für Kleidung und hier unten in den Kerkern war es immer kalt. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und ein schwarz gewandeter Slytherin kam herein. Doch wieder erwarten war dieser nicht blond sondern hatte onyxfarbenes Haar. 

"Snape? Severus Snape? Was tust gerade du hier?"

Seit der Sache unter der Weide mieden sie einander noch mehr als zuvor.

"Ich will eines klar stellen, Lupin. Wenn du Lucius verletzt, ihn beißt oder was auch immer... dann töte ich dich!" Er meinte das absolut ernst, aber auch Remus war nicht nach Scherzen zumute. 

"Ich bin mit Sirius zusammen. Habe ihn als meinen Bund-Partner gewählt. Wenn mich Malfoy gegen meinen Willen vögelt zerbreche ich daran. Und ohne Remus gibt es nur noch Moony. Er wird Malfoy angreifen. Da sei dir sicher."

Severus überlegte. Er vergötterte Lucius der einfach alles hatte und war was Severus selbst verwehrt blieb. Und Lucius akzeptierte ihn sogar in seiner Nähe. Doch der blonde Slytherin würde sich von ihm nicht davon abhalten lassen sich die reizvolle Gryffindor-Schlampe zu nehmen.

Er hatte nur eine einzige Idee wie er Lucius vor sich selbst und dem Werwolf schützen konnte. (Ohne Lupins Geheimnis zu verraten wofür er selbst zu 100 % auch von der Schule fliegen würde. Dumbledore würde auf seine Lieblinge nichts kommen lassen. Besonders nicht auf einen von Potters Jüngern.) 

Ohne zu zögern fing auch er an sich auszuziehen.

"Severus?!" Lupins Stimme war vor Angst etwas zu hoch. Er dachte wohl, dass Sev ihn für Malfoy gefügig machen wollte.

"Ich brauche ein paar Haare von dir."

"Was?"

"Mach schon." Er riss sich selbst auch ein paar Haare aus und ließ sie in eines von zwei Reagenzgläsern mit einer trüben gelblichen Flüssigkeit fallen. Diese hatte er aus seiner Manteltasche gezaubert. Die Götter wussten was er sonst noch so mit sich herumtrug. Dann das gleiche mit Lupins Haaren in die andere Phiole. Er war inzwischen auch nackt und auf seine Anweißung hin schluckte Lupin zögerlich den ihm eigentlich unbekannten Trank. Die Wirkung setzte schnell ein und bald standen sich wieder Remus und Severus gegenüber. Doch nun als jeweils anderer.

"Vielsafttrank?"

"Blitzmerker. Los zieh meine Sachen an. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde unter dem Bild des fahrenden Ritters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC?

Keeline: *Plotbunny mit Briefmarke versieht und an M verschickt* Das will ich gar nicht mehr haben..

M: *Plotbunny postwendend zurückschickt* ‚Doch, dem geht's viel zu gut bei dir...' *sehr sehr breit grinst*

Keeline: *jammert und posten geht* Dann warten wir eben auf die Reviews...

*sich beide händelnd verziehen*


	2. Schuldgefühle

Hallo meine Damen. 

Es freut mich das sich so viele Interessentinnen hier eingefunden haben. Ich bin schon sehr Neugierig ob die Geschichte vielleicht doch noch die Gunst der einen oder anderen gewinnen kann die dem Ganzen bis jetzt skeptisch gegenüber steht. 

**Dank:** An M. *kräftig knuddel* Für´s Betan. :D Und dafür das du mich immer wieder geschoben hast. ;)

**Dank 2** fürs feedbacken an:  (Chronologische Aufzählung nach posting) 

**Critica: **

Ich muß auch mal Tadel einstecken können und einige Punkte muß ich wirklich noch etwas ausführlicher machen. Aber entfernen werde ich nichts. Dazu bin ich inzwischen entschlossen. Ich kann aber auch ermessen wie viel Zeit dich das tippen und Bedenken der Kritik gekostet hat. Deswegen danke ich dir auch obwohl mich dein FB dazu brachte das hier eigentlich abbrechen und Removen zu wollen. Ohne Rückenstärkung meiner besten Freundin hätte ich es wohl auch getan. Ich war verletzt und verunsichert. 

Trotzdem: Ich werde mehr schreiben aber nicht weniger und vielleicht wird es ja auch danach dein Wohlwollen finden. 

**Goliath: **

Liebe wird im Spiel sein und es wird auch etwas tragisch aber nicht allzu traurig. Immerhin läuft es ja unter Romanze. :-)

**Black-eyed-April: **

Es ist eine AU und OOC Geschichte. Sie verhalten sich nicht wie in den Büchern, das ist mir soweit klar. Aber wollen wir das denn wirklich? Ich könnte hier dutzende wunderbare FanFics mit diesem Paring aufzählen. Oder Anderen. Und es wäre nie möglich. Weil weder Snape sich mit Lupius einlassen würde noch Malfoy mit Lupin oder sonst welche Männer miteinander. In Rowlings Welt gibt es keine Homosexuellen. Außer vielleicht Lockhart aber der wäre wohl eher Bi. 

Auch unzählige wunderschöne Snape Potter Storys könnten nie sein. Alle Slash Storys müßen förmlich AU und OOC sein. Und das dinge Unrealistisch sind. Nun das ist ein subjektives Empfinden und dagegen kann ich nichts sagen. Jeder sieht Dinge anders.

Eine Frage hätte ich aber schon. Wie glaubst du denn hätte sich Severus verhalten sollen wenn nicht so? 

Ich bin einfach nur neugierig, will keine Klöpen kausen. 

**Lorelei Lee:**

Das folgende Kapitel geht alleine auf dein FB zurück. Eigendlich käme jetzt direckt schon das nun Dritte aber deine Idee brachte mich dazu noch was dazwischen zu schreiben. :) 

Du hast mir da einen sehr nützlichen kleinen Plottbunny mit geschenkt. ^^

**M:**

Du hast dich mal wieder als Beschützerin und Bewahrerin erwiesen. Wie es deinem Wesen und deiner Natur entspricht. Arigatou, M-chan. Ich werde deinen Einsatz für mich immer zu schätzen wissen. *fein lächle und eine Verbeugung andeute*

Anbei: Ich hoffe du hast noch nicht mit der Geschichte angefangen über die wir Sonntag sprachen. Eine gewisse schwangere Person hat mich dazu gezwungen zu schreiben. Sie meinte das sollte sein Dank dafür sein was für einen großartigen Tip du wegen der Entbindung gegeben hast. *smirk* 

**Besserweiss:**

Habe dein Feedback bekommen wie hier unschwer zu sehen ist. ;) 

Bin immer für Vorschläge zu haben. Vielleicht kann man ja noch den einen oder anderen Absatz mit einschieben wenn es gut hinein passt. 

Auch auf die Gefahr hin für diesen Kommentar heute Nacht vor einem Sondereinsatzkommando aus Personen diverser Universen angegriffen zu werden.  Die ich eigentlich in einer Collage schon längst zusammen gestellt haben sollte. *hüstel*

**Todesser:**

Freue mich das es dir gefällt. Werde mich auch bemühen das es so bleibt. :-)

-+~*~+-+^°^+-+~*~+-+^°^+--+~*~+-+^°^+--+~*~+-+^°^+--+~*~+-+^°^+--+~*~+-+^°^+-

Ein paar Minuten später verließ ein Junge der wie Snape aussah das Zimmer.

Remus verließ den Kerker fast schon fluchtartig. Er mußte weg von hier. Der Gedanke was gleich hinter dieser Tür geschehen würde, was mit ihm passiert wäre, ließ ihn jegliche Vernunft vergessen und fortlaufen. So schnell er nur konnte. An einen Ort, den er als Zuflucht empfand. 

Er lief den vertrauten Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch. Erst als er den missbilligenden Blick der beleibten Dame sah wurde ihm klar, dass er jetzt erst mal nicht nach Hause konnte. Der Weg war ihm versperrt, auch wenn er das Passwort nur allzu gut kannte, um am Gemälde vorbei zu kommen hielt ihn etwas viel Größeres auf. Er war jetzt nicht mehr Remus Lupin. Für eine Stunde würde er Severus Snape sein. Ein Slytherin. 

Er würde sich in der Zwischenzeit an einen neutralen Ort begeben müßen. Wohin konnte er jetzt gehen? 

Erst jetzt kam ihm langsam wirklich zu Bewusstsein, was sich da unten wohl gerade abspielte:

Snape ließ sich gerade von Malfoy vögeln, um ihn vor dem Werwolf zu schützen! 

Remus mußte etwas unternehmen. Wenn er schnell genug einen Lehrer fand konnten sie vielleicht noch das Schlimmste verhindern. Seine Füße trugen ihn eilig zu Dumbledores Büro, doch noch außer Sichtweite der Gargoyles stockte er. Er vertraute und schätzte den Direktor. Nur wegen ihm durfte er überhaupt nach Hoghwarts kommen. Dank Dumbledore würde er später einen normalen Beruf ergreifen können und ein menschenwürdiges Leben führen. Er verdankte ihm so viel und war ihm endlos dankbar. Aber er wusste auch, dass die Welt nicht gut zu Slytherins war. Jedem, der aus diesem Haus kam, wurde Misstrauen entgegen gebracht. Es schien vorprogrammiert zu sein, dass sich ein Grossteil der Kommilitonen dieses Hauses der dunklen Seite der Magie zuwenden würde. So hatte auch der Direktor trotz seiner weitgelobten Toleranz eine leichte Voreingenommenheit gegen die silbernen Jade-Schlangen. Er wäre nicht so nachsichtig mit ihnen, wie etwa James oder den anderen Herumtreibern gegenüber. Wenn er Dumbledore also das Ganze erzählte, alles über Malfoy, Severus und den Vielsafttrank, würde auch Snapes Kopf rollen. Es war nicht umsonst strengstens verboten Vielsafttrank zu brauen oder sogar zu benutzen. Er konnte also nicht zu den Lehrern. Es wäre Severus gegenüber nicht fair gewesen ihn für seine Hilfe ans Messer zu liefern. Remus wurde sich scharf bewusst, wie schnell die Zeit verrann. Es mussten schon gut und gerne 20 Minuten vergangen sein. Er war viel zu fahrig um vernünftig zu handeln... und Severus musste dafür in diesem Moment leiden.

Wer könnte sonst noch helfen? James, Sirius? Ihr Götter! Er würde schneller an der Decke kleben, als er auch nur einen Ton von sich geben könnte. Und das auch nur solange, bis sich die beiden darauf geeinigt hatten, mit welchen Flüchen sie ihn (Snape) dieses Mal belegen wollten. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihm einen sauren Geschmack in den Mund steigen. Die beiden triezten Severus wo sie nur konnten. Und kein Lehrer griff ein. Obwohl sie es recht offen und auch mit Zuschauern taten. Warum interessierte es eigentlich keinen? Remus versuchte die beiden zu mäßigen wo und wann er nur konnte, aber er schuldete und verdankte den beiden zuviel, als dass er wirklich massiv gegen sie hätte vorgehen können. Sie waren doch seine besten Freunde! Sie akzeptierten ihn als den, der er war. Außerdem hatte er auch etwas Angst davor was sie mit ihm tun könnten, wenn er sie für Snape gegen sich aufbrachte. Sie hatten ein gewaltiges Potential. Sowohl für die Licht-, als auch für die Schattenseite. Sicher, er liebte Sirius und dieser erwiderte seine Gefühle in ähnlicher Weise, aber, er war auch sehr emotionell. Er würde Remus nie weh tun, aber wenn er verärgert war könnte er darauf verzichten Lupin weiterhin den Rücken zu decken. Was den hellbrünetten Gryffindor zur Beute für andere Unruhestifter gemacht hätte.

Wer blieb da noch? Kein Lehrer, keiner von Remus' Freunden. Vielleicht Severus' Freunde. Hatte er denn welche? Soweit er wußte keine Engeren.

Die einzige Person, die ihm einfiel, mit der Severus so etwas wie Freundschaft verband, war Malfoy selbst. Sie waren Arbeitspartner bei Projekten, saßen im Unterricht nebeneinander und hin und wieder bemerkte Remus bei Arbeiten, wie sie kleine unauffällige Gesten tauschten. Er hatte darüber nie ein Wort verloren, nicht gegenüber einem Lehrer oder Sirius (der das ganze begeistert ausschlachten würde), sondern es für sich behalten. Die Herumtreiber waren schließlich auch nicht besser. Lucius war Severus' Freund, womöglich sein Einziger echter. Andere Mitschüler, die Severus freundlich behandelten, versprachen sich häufig einen Vorteil daraus. Er war ein Genie was Tränke anging, seine Lernzettel waren präzise und effizient aufgebaut und mit ihnen zu üben schaffte eine Verbesserung von bis zu zwei Noten in einer Arbeit. Lucius allerdings war selbst ein ekzellenter Schüler. Er brauchte das alles nicht. Er mochte Severus um seiner selbst Willen. 

Remus erinnerte sich was Malfoy mit James getan hatte. Als sie – James und Sirius – Snape mit einem Fluch über den Gang schleuderten und er sich beim Aufprall an die gegenüberliegende Wand die Schulter brach. Potter war eine Woche lang über und über mit leuchtend roter Schrift bedeckt gewesen. Hände, Gesicht, der ganze Körper. *Ich bin ein Feigling und quäle Hilflose* Sirius hatte es erst am nächsten Tag erwischt, da er sich beim Anblick des vor Wut schäumenden Malfoys schnellstens aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.  Peter und Remus hielten sich aus diesen Dingen konsequent heraus. Das hatte alles nichts mehr mit Schülerstreichen zu tun, war ihnen eine Kragenweite zu groß und auch zu heftig. 

Peter lief den beiden zwar immer nach und sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit die durch seine Freunde auch auf ihn abstrahlte, aber ihm war seine Haut näher als seine Jacke und so brachte er nach Möglichkeit nie willentlich andere gegen sich auf. Er war nur ein unterdurchschnittlicher Zauberer und sich mit Malfoy anzulegen würde an Harakiri grenzen. Remus selbst verabscheute Gewalt, würde sich nicht an den Aktionen der beiden beteiligen. So war er auch noch nie mit Lucius aneinander geraten, der selbstlos Snape zu beschützen pflegte.

Severus ließ also gerade zu, dass sich sein einziger Freund an ihm vergriff, um eben diesen zu schützen und trug damit auch ein wenig die Schuld an ihm ab. 

Remus selbst konnte auch nichts tun. Würde er in diesem Körper hier etwas unternehmen wäre das wie Verrat. Immerhin hatten ja Snape und er Lucius hintergangen, auch wenn nicht, um ihm zu schaden. Er war hilflos und diese Erkenntnis belastete ihn schwer. Er konnte nichts unternehmen. Entmutigt schlurfte er hinab in den Speisesaal und ließ sich von einer Hauselfe ein Sandwich bringen, war dann aber so unruhig, dass er es kaum runter brachte.

*******************************************************************

TBC:

FB? Commis?


	3. Besitz

Im Zimmerchen hatte Severus ebenso nervös auf Lucius Eintreffen gewartet, wie Lupin oben im Großen Saal auf das verrinnen der Stunde harrte. Wenn Lucius nicht sehr bald auftauchte würde es zu spät und der Trank seine Wirkung verlieren ehe sie fertig waren. Ein Desaster. 

Sicherheitshalber nahm Severus nun auch noch den restlichen Phioleninhalt zu sich und verlängerte damit die Zeit um eine weitere Stunde. Seine Unruhe wurde dadurch aber kaum besser. Er würde tatsächlich mit Lucius schlafen. Unfassbar. Etwas, das er sich schon lange heimlich wünschte. Der andere Reinblüter war stets freundlich zu ihm und schickte Black zum Teufel, wenn er bei Auseinandersetzungen Snapes mit den Rumtreibern hinzukam, aber er würde ihn nie in seinem Bett dulden. Entsprechend...

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war tat er Lupin hiermit nicht mal um des Gryffindors Willen einen Gefallen. Dass er ihn davor bewahrte von Lucius genommen zu werden. Oder Lucius davor schützte sich Auge in Auge mit einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Wertwolf wiederzufinden. Er tat es letztendlich eigentlich nur aus diesem einen egoistischen Grund: Um seiner selbst Willen. Er wollte mit Lucius Malfoy schlafen. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal. 

Und als Rückhalt diente ihm dabei die Tatsache, dass sein Hauskamerad nie erfahren würde, dass er sich gar nicht Blacks blondes Schoßtierchen ins Bett geholt hatte. 

Die Person, um die Severus Geist sich schon die ganze Zeit über drehte, kam herein, schloss die Tür sorgsam und musterte ihn lange mit einem kalten Blick. Severus wusste wie er im Moment aussah. Fast blond, hübsches Gesicht, zierlicher Körperbau. Und die entsprechende Reaktion blieb nicht aus. Aus der Kälte wurde Begehren.

„Lupin." Er begann sich auszuziehen, langsam, während er auf das Bett zuging, wo sein Spielzeug schon auf ihn wartete. Dort angekommen griff er Severus ins Genick, packte ihn in den nun schulterlangen vollen Haaren und versuchte ihn runter zu ziehen. Doch Severus mußte nicht erst gezwungen werden. Sobald er es erriet legte er sich freiwillig auf den Rücken. Spreizte auch bereitwillig die Beine auseinander, als sich Lucius mit dem Knie dazwischen zwingen wollte. Das brachte ihm nun einen ziemlich überraschten Blick ein.

„Du wehrst dich nicht?"

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag. Du bist nicht grob zu mir und ich mache dafür mit."

„Mit?"

„Ich werde weder mutwillig verkrampfen, noch mich wehren. Oder es Morgen den Lehrern sagen. Und du tust mir dafür nicht weh. Zumindest nicht absichtlich."

Lucius betrachtete ihn ungläubig neigte dann den Kopf bis er einen Blick auf Severus/Remus Glied werfen konnte. Es war halbsteif und schon etwas aufgerichtet. „Das hier macht dir Spaß?"

„Deine Hände in meinen Haaren nicht, aber der Gedanke mit dir zu schlafen erregt mich."

Was war das denn für eine Aussage? Und vor allem, war sie wahr? 

Zum Test drückte Lucius ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und dieser wurde wirklich überraschend leidenschaftlich und bereitwillig erwidert. Mehr wollte er gar nicht wissen. Etwa WARUM sich ihm Lupin hingab. „Ok, der Deal steht." Mit diesen Worten legte er sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und wurde sogleich von geschickten Händen auch noch seiner schwarzen Jeanshose entledigt. 

Später, Malfoy hatte sich in Remus Körper ergossen und auch diesen zum Erguss gebracht, rollte sich Severus vom Bett und begann sich schnell anzuziehen. Seine Sachen waren nach einer Weile genau an der Stelle wieder aufgetaucht an der er gestanden hatte, als sie sie ihm fortnahmen. Sie waren wohl nur temporär verschwunden.

Seine Zeit lief bald ab! 

Lucius hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Schwör mir, dass du zu niemandem ein Wort hier rüber sagen wirst." Er hatte seinen Stab schon in der Hand. Würde Lupin aufbegehren würde er ihm das Geschehen mit einem Amnesia aus dem Gedächtnis tilgen. 

„Du hast mein Wort das ich keinen Ton zu einem der Lehrer oder sonst wem sagen werde. Es bleibt unter dir und mir." Das genügte Lucius und er ließ ihn gehen.

Der Slytherin lag noch eine Weile lang so da und dachte an nichts Spezielles. Sein Verstand drehte lediglich das Konzept „Remus Lupin" herum - ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Der Kleine war wirklich voller Widersprüche.

Wird fortgesetzt


	4. Geheime Absprachen

Dank an: **Blub** und **White Rose**. Ich werde mich bemühen. :-)

**Goliath: **

Ist natürlich auch ein Argument das es bei Fantasy Geschichten nicht unbedingt auf den Realitätsgehalt ankommt. *Lächel* (Held reitet die Straße zum düsteren Schloss hinauf. Plötzlich springt ein Troll hinter einem Baum hervor, will ihn erschlagen. Held zieht nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf. „Also bitte, du bist eine Fantasiekonstruktion. Benimm dich gefälligst auch so!" Troll starrt ihn perplex an und verschwindet mit einem seidenen Geräusch aus der Realität. Wie nie gewesen. „So, geht doch. Wir wollen doch authentisch bleiben, nicht?")

Und Remus langsames realisieren des Geschehens finde ich nachempfindbar. Er war einfach nur froh und erleichtert das er da so relativ ungeschoren rauskam. Erst mal geht es ja ums überleben, moralische Bedenken kann man haben wenn man seine Haut gerettet hat. Aber als gutem Gryffindor kommen ihm die Gewissensbisse ja doch noch recht schnell. 

Und das er (Lucius) sich in Lupin verliebt ist so wahrscheinlich wie das sich zwei Planeten paaren. Immerhin... *Nun doch eine Denkpause einlege* Wobei eigentlich... Es ist genau so wahrscheinlich wie das sich Lucius in Severus verliebt. Oder Snape in Lupin. Oder wer auch immer in wen auch immer. Es ist eine Herzensangelegenheit da hat der Verstand bezahlten Sonderurlaub.

**@Critika: **

Eigentlich hatte ich dir eine wirklich ausführliche Antwort auf dein FB zukommen lassen wollen. Zu hier dem aber auch zu dem in Snapes Gnade. Es war mehrere Seiten lang und enthielt eine Menge aufgestautes das ich loswerden wollte. M riet mir das ich dir ja vorschlagen könnte dir eine Email Adresse anzulegen unter der ich dir meine Antwort schicken könnte da es meine _persönlichen_ Beweggründe für meine Themen enthielt. Doch dann überlegte ich es mir anders. Ich will das ganze nicht mehr.

Das hier artet in ein Gerangel aus. Du schreibst was, M schreibt was zurück, oder ich. Ist ja egal. Jedenfalls diskutieren wir rum. Und das ist nicht der Sinn der Feedback Funktion.

Du hast dir ausdrücklich gewünscht das der Autor schreibst was für eine Art von Resonanz er sich vom Leser erwünscht. Ob er nur Lob will oder knochenzerschmetternde Kritik.

Abgesehen davon das wir am Anfang unseres angeblich „getürkten" Einleitungsgesprächs (Was nicht stimmt! wir saßen wirklich zusammen und verhandelten über das für und wider des postens) darum gebeten haben das man die Kritik nicht allzu scharf verschicken möge. Wir haben! also gesagt was für eine Art des FB´s uns lieb wäre.

Jedenfalls: Ich denke nicht das es Sinn macht wenn wir uns hier weiter streiten. Deine Kritik ist wirklich sehr ausführlich und streng. Genau genommen zerreist sie meine Geschichten nur noch. Das setzt mir sehr zu und so möchte ich dich bitten das du deine Feedbacks zu meinen Geschichten einstellst. Das erspart dir Zeit die du damit ja investierst und mit Leid. Es tut mir nämlich sehr weh wenn etwas das ich aus Freude am schreiben verfasst habe so auseinander gerissen wird. Und gleichzeitig frage ich mich auch - wenn dir meine Geschichten so nun gar nicht gefallen - warum du sie dann trotzdem seit Monaten noch immer weiterhin liest. Keinem von uns ist damit gedient also ist es am besten wenn sich unsere Wege hier trennen. Dann kann ich weiterhin meinem Hobby nachgehen, denn mehr ist es nicht – ich bin kein professioneller Autor der Geld verdienen will, mein Anspruch kann also gar nicht so hoch sein – und du kannst dich Geschichten zuwenden die eher deinem Geschmack entsprechen. Solong: Keeline 

**M: **

M die Plottbunnys die von dir kommen haben einfach eine zu hohe Lebenserwartung. Bei Geschöpfen die aus deinem Eck kommen auch nicht verwunderlich. Wenn ich überlege wie alt einige deiner Mitbewohner so werden... Ich denke dabei jetzt zum Beispiel mal an diesen gewissen Plottbunny der mir die Challenge eingehandelt hat. Das werden Mammutwerke die mich ewig in Atem halten. Lorelei´s Plottbunys sind nicht so gerilliamäßig zäh. Das sind harmlose kleine Ideenträger die ein Zettelchen an einem Bändchen um den Hals tragen. Man schaut sich die Idee an, schreibt es, ist zufrieden und gut. Eine Sache von zwei drei Tagen die sich gut in der Geschichte macht und dem ganzen mehr Inhalt und Sinn gibt. Deine HASEN hingegen haben mir eine Story angehängt die mich über ein halbes Jahr lang nicht aus seinen Klauen gelassen hat. *winsel* Und da wunderst du dich das ich ihre kleinen flauschigen Häschen deinen schief grinsenden und Stapel bildenden rosa Knäueln vorziehe? *leicht panisch mit den Händen wedle*

Ja, ich habe die ´Spenden` Idee schon angefangen und inzwischen über die Hälfte. Sie ist ganz nett und harmlos. Nicht? Und unverfänglich. Und äh... ich frage mich gerade ob ich sagen soll das die Schüler als gutes Beispiel voran gehen und sich die beiden ein Herz nehmen. *fiep* Sie können sich das Herz ja teilen. *Prop*

Und ich bin auch schon sehr gespannt auf deine Version des ganzen. Ich liebe es mit dir Chalenges zu Tauschen. :D

Dir ist aber schon klar das, das ein bißchen schizophren ist, ja? Auf der einen Seite soll ich ja nicht noch was einschieben *Finger zucken* und auf der anderen Seite soll ich es auch ja nicht wagen es On zustellen ohne es dir vorher zu zeigen. *lächel* Dabei würde es zeigen was für Kraut und Rüben du von mir immer angediehen bekommst. Das willst du hier wohl niemandem zumuten, hm?

Lorelei

Die Formulierung das sich Plot „Bunnys" wie Karnickel vermehren ist witzig. Jap! Erinnert mich etwas an Terry Pratchett....

Und danke für das Lob und die Ermunterung. Das tut gut. :-)

Und ich habe Band 5 nicht gelesen. Ich habe es ehrlichgesagt auch nicht vor. Das wird mir alles langsam zu düster und bedrohlich. Jemanden einen Strafarbeit mit seinem eigenen Blut schreiben zu lassen finde ich widerlich und sollte unter die Menschenrechtsbestimmungen fallen.

Inquisition an sich war schon eines der schlimmsten Dinge die Menschen jemals einander angetan haben. Unzählige sind in ihrem Namen zerstückelt, verstümmelt, verbrannt, gefoltert, gebrochen und was nicht noch alles worden. Alles unter dem Namen eines ehernen Ziels. Keiner darf sich unter dem Mantel eines höheren Ziels dazu aufschwingen über andere zu Urteilen und sie diesem opfern. Oder sie seiner Gewallt unterwerfen. Wenn Dinge des Staates wichtiger werden als die Menschen denen sie doch eigentlich dienen sollen wird aus einer Regierung Tyrannei.

Muß ich nicht wirklich haben.

Black-Eyed-April 

Hallo April. Nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Weißt du normale Kritik ist vollkommen ok. Sie sagt mir wie ich mich und wo ich mich verbessern kann. Ich erwarte gar nicht das jeder nur ein Füllhorn an Begeisterung über mir ausschüttet. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind vollkommen. Solang es in einem normalen Rahmen bleibt weiß ich es durchaus zu schätzen. Und posten werde ich bis zum Ende. Geschrieben ist es ja schon.

Und ja zugegeben das Treffen der beiden war recht hektisch. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur anführen das sie nicht wissen wann Lucius plötzlich in der Tür steht und das ganze muß schnell über die Bühne gehen.

Ich denke mal das sich Remus in diesem aufgewühlten Zustand durchaus zu herzhaften, etwas vulgären Ausdrücken hinreisen lassen würde.

Und ich würde mich freuen wenn du auch weiterhin hier mitliest.

So und nun zum Kapitel. :-)

* * *

Severus und der Gryffindor trafen sich etwas später als verabredet unter dem Bild. Remus sah besorgt und beschämt aus. „Bist du ok? Hat er dich verletzt?" 

Snape war von der Frage nicht wenig überrascht. Lupin sorgte sich um sein Wohl? „Ich bin in Ordnung." 

Sie gingen in eine nahe gelegene Jungentoilette und tauschten ihre Kleider wieder aus. 

„Danke Severus, dass du das für mich auf dich genommen hast." 

Der Slytherin winkte ab. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich sofort informierst, sollte Lucius dich noch einmal für eine Nacht besitzen wollen. Ich werde dann wieder für dich einspringen." 

Remus schluckte und wand sich etwas. „Wie erträgst du das nur? Dich von jemandem nehmen zu lassen, der dich nicht liebt und den du nicht liebst." 

Darauf gab er ihm keine Antwort. Der Werwolf brauchte nicht erfahren, dass es Severus gefiel mit Lucius zu schlafen. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Moral des anderen Jungen gerechnet. 

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch Mal kann. Dich erneut für mich zu opfern. Vorhin habe ich einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich schäme mich dafür aufrichtig und kann es nur damit begründen, dass ich zuviel Angst zum Nachdenken hatte. Aber jetzt wo ich wieder klar denken kann... du sollst nicht noch einmal für mich leiden." 

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Großmütige und edle Gryffindors. Sie würden ihn noch mal Wahnsinnig machen. „Na schön Lupin. Ich sage dir wie ich es ertragen konnte mit Lucius zu schlafen. Es gefiel mir und hat mir Spaß gemacht. Ich bereue es nicht und würde es auch jederzeit wiederholen. Also sag mir, wenn er dich anquatscht. Dann kriegen wir alle was wir wollen. Luc seinen Fick mit dir, du deine Ruhe und ich habe auch guten Sex. Ok?!" 

Remus war nach dieser Offenbarung erschüttert aber auch erleichtert. „Wirklich?" 

„Ja." 

Sie besprachen im Detail was sie tun wollten, wenn sie noch einmal die Identitäten tauschen mussten, dann trennten sie sich. 

Eine Woche später fing Malfoy Lupin nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht ab und wollte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ziehen, doch der wehrte sich. 

„Warum zierst du dich? Letztes Mal hat es dir doch gefallen." 

„Ich kann jetzt nicht." 

„Dann wirst du dir die Zeit für mich einfach nehmen." 

Remus ließ einen Laut hören der an ein Knurren erinnerte. „Malfoy lass mich los!" Er begann sich auch aktiv zu wehren. 

Malfoy hatte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet und wußte nicht ganz wie er des Jüngeren wieder Herr werden sollte. Plötzlich beugte sich Remus unvermittelt vor, bis ihre Gesichter ganz nah beieinander waren. Sein Tonfall war nun drohend. „Wenn du mich jetzt unbedingt auf Biegen und Brechen in dem Raum da vögeln willst, auf einem Tisch oder dem Boden, mache ich dir die Hölle heiß. Außerdem war ich heute noch nicht auf dem Klo. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in meinem Enddarm rumstochern willst, solang da noch verdaute Nahrung drin ist. Hm?" 

Der Eckel auf dem aristokratischen Gesicht war Antwort genug. 

„Ich werde heute Abend zu dir kommen. Um 7. In das gleiche Zimmer wie letztes Mal. Und ich werde genau so willig und begierig auf deine Berührungen und Stöße sein wie du mich haben willst. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier!" 

Damit waren die Fronten geklärt. 

Remus lief noch in derselben Pause zum Lehrerzimmer und sah auf den Plänen nach wo Severus in den nächsten Stunden Kurs hatte. Er erzählte ihm was ihm mit Lucius passiert war und wiederholte ihm auch wortgetreu das Gespräch. Sie besprachen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und Severus machte noch einen Vorschlag über den er schon seit ein paar Tagen nachdachte. „Ich werde Lucius anbieten, dass er sich immer an mich wendet, wenn er Lust nach dir hat. Dass ich dich dann quasi für ihn informiere. Schließlich steht er ja auch im öffentlichen Interesse und wenn er öfter mit dir gesehen würde wäre das verdächtig. Schließlich sind unsere Häuser verfeindet. Gut?" 

„Sicher. Eine großartige Idee." 

Und so organisierten sie es fortan. 

Lucius teilte es Sev mit, wenn ihm nach Lupins Anwesenheit war und dieser nahm in einer stillen Ecke Vielsafttrank. Wurde zur gewünschten Person. Remus hatte ihm extra zu diesem Zweck eine ausreichende Menge an Haaren zukommen lassen. 

Sev ging dann unbesorgt in dieser anderen Gestalt zu Malfoy. Und da der blonde Slytherin nur ein rein körperliches und kein romantisches Interesse an dem Werwolf hatte, tat es Severus auch nicht im Herzen weh, nur so mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Hätte Lucius Lupin geliebt und würde er ihn nicht nur für die Erfüllung seines Triebs brauchen, würde es Severus innerlich zerreißen jemanden zu spielen, der ihm selbst die Chance nahm jemals dem Angehimmelten nahe zu kommen. Doch in diesem falschen Körper war es einfach nur guter Sex mit ihm. Es gefiel beiden und jedem war gedient. 

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt.


	5. Aufgeflogen

  
  
Kiri  
Sie legen ihn wirklich rein. Aber bei allem was sich Lucius so leistet ist es doch vertretbar wenn sie ihn hinters Licht führen. Das ist schließlich reiner Selbstschutz, nicht?  
Anbei, wo ist den dein Tomy? Ich habe ihn im letzten FB vermisst..  
Greetz. K.  
  


* * *

  
Das ganze sechste Schuljahr hindurch behielten sie dieses System bei und auch im Laufe des siebten Schuljahres hatten sich bis jetzt noch keine echten Probleme ergeben. Doch eines Tages nach einer Vertretungsstunde in der die Lupin-Gryffindors und die Malfoy-Slytherins gemeinsam Unterricht hatten kam Malfoy ein nicht unbegründeter Verdacht. Er beobachtete Remus die Doppelstunde über sehr aufmerksam und bat Severus am Abend wieder um den üblichen Botendienst. Alles lief wie gehabt, doch dieses Mal wollte Lucius Remus nach dem Akt nicht freigeben. Hielt ihn einfach fest, obwohl er wusste, dass der Kleinere nach ihren Intermezzos Jedesmal hastig verschwand. Er hatte nie nach dem Grund gefragt, oder sich dafür interessiert, doch jetzt war es von nicht geringer Bedeutung. Remus wurde panisch, beschwor ihn, ihn doch gehen zu lassen, doch der Mondlichtblonde weigerte sich. Etwas war seltsam. Etwas Grundlegendes stimmte nicht und er wollte wissen ob ihn seine Ahnung nicht trog.   
Lucius war stärker und schwerer als Severus in diesem Körper und so war es für ihn keine große Sache seinen Bettgefährten unter sich eingeklemmt zu lassen. Als die Stunde wenig später ablief verwandelte sich Severus naturgemäß zurück. Er versteckte zwar nun sein Gesicht in den Händen aber seine Haare verrieten ihn schon. Er rechnete jetzt mit Beschimpfungen, Verfluchungen und vielleicht auch Schlägen. Doch Lucius strich ihm nur sanft die Hände fort und sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck an. Ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über Severus ganzes Gesicht wandern. Prägte es sich ein.   
"Weißt du ich hatte so etwas geahnt. Dabei habt ihr das wirklich gut gemacht. Habt mich ein gutes Jahr lang hinters Licht geführt."   
"Woran hast du es letztendlich gemerkt?"   
Er getraute sich allmählich wieder ihn anzusehen. Sie waren wieder gleich groß und so mußte er nicht mehr den Kopf nach oben neigen, um seinem Blick begegnen zu können.   
"Es waren Kleinigkeiten, Gesten. Mimik. Und dass sich die Charaktere beinahe schon schizophren stark unterschieden von Tagsüber zu Abends."   
"Und jetzt?"   
"Was meinst du?"   
"Was wirst du jetzt tun?"   
"Mit dir?"   
"Ja. Aber auch allgemein?"   
Lucius sah noch immer auf ihn hinab. Er war zwar recht schwer auf Sev aber das war für diesen erträglich. Durfte ihm gerade noch einmal nahe sein. Luc war auch nicht wütend wie Severus eigentlich erwartet hatte.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, was würdest du sagen?"   
"Das kann doch gerade ich nicht beantworten, Luc."   
Lucius gab seine Hände frei und stützte sich nun seitlich von ihm mit den Ellenbogen ab. So konnte er ihn besser betrachten. "Hatte ich auch nur ein einziges Mal Remus Lupin? Den Echten? Womöglich beim aller ersten Mal?"   
"Nein. Das war ich von Anfang an. Es war immer Severus Snape."   
"Hm.. Warum habt ihr das getan? Warum hast du das getan? Warum Lupin diese Gelegenheit ergriffen hat ist mir klar, aber was hattest du davon? Deine Rolle in dieser Scharade ist mir vollkommen unklar. Dein Motiv."   
Severus hätte ihm gerne über das Haar gestrichen, doch da er seine Arme nicht frei genug dafür hatte, legte er ihm nur die Hand auf den Rücken und streichelte über diesen. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"   
"Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören."   
Severus Stimme bekam einen warmen Ton. "Sadist."   
Lucius lächelte zurück. "Nun?"   
"Weil ich dich liebe und begehre."   
"Aham." Lucius malte kleine Kreise auf Severus Schlüsselbeinen. "Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass das unsere letzte Nacht war. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir schlafen."   
Severus wurde traurig. "Warum nicht?"   
"Weil du ein Reinblut bist wie ich. Würde mein Vater das rausfinden... Er würde einen Anfall bekommen. Und außerdem will ich das nicht mit dir tun."   
"Was macht mich denn so anders als Lupin?"   
"Er ist ein Mischblut. Seine Art als Mätresse zu haben ist keine große Sache. Keine Schande, sonders etwas Gewöhnliches in unseren Kreisen... Etwas, das wir zur Entspannung tun. Aber du, Severus, du bist auch ein Reinblut. Wir sind vom selben Rang, vom selben Stand. Du könntest dir auch eine Konkubine oder einen männlichen Bettwärmer nehmen. Das stände dir zu."   
"Und wenn ich niemand anderen als dich will?"   
"Dann wirst du verdammt lange alleine bleiben, Severus. Denn mit mir wirst du nie wieder liegen. Es ist nicht wegen dir als Mensch, sei nicht traurig."   
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und tauschten nur noch kleine zärtliche Berührungen mit den Fingerspitzen.   
"Hast du vor mich oder Lupin für unser Spielchen zu bestrafen?"   
Severus bekam nun den letzten Kuss, den er von Lucius je erhalten würde. "Nein. Nein, es war schön. Ich hatte immer meinen Spaß mit dir. Und das Wissen, dass du es warst, der sich mir so leidenschaftlich entgegenbog, dass du es warst, der mir immer wieder diese Ekstase bereitet hat.. Warum sollte ich dich dafür bestrafen? Auch wenn es ein Trick war, so bin ich dir doch nicht böse. Es war schön, aber es ist nun vorbei. Trotzdem können wir Freunde bleiben, Severus. Gute Freunde. Und glaub mir die Freundschaft eines Malfoys ist in ihrem Wert nicht zu Unterschätzen."   
  
Snape gab Lupin am nächsten Morgen einen kurzen Abriss von dem was geschehen war: Dass sie aufgeflogen waren, aber Lucius trotzdem kein weiteres Interesse mehr an dem Gryffindor hatte. Der Fall war für ihn vollständig erledigt. Ihrem Charakter entsprechend hatten sie sich im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten so gut verhalten wie es ging. Und so trennten sich Severus Snape, Remus Lupin und Lucius Malfoy ...   
Im Frieden.   
  
_Ende_   



End file.
